wazoofandomcom-20200213-history
Flamingo Autopsy Shows
=Acoustic Coffee House I= Flamingo's first performance. Nobody really knew who was in Flamingo, but it was speculated that it was something that GK brought to life. At Odds somehow found out that Flamingo was planning on playing "Hang Me Up To Dry", which At Odds also wanted to play. This little error was quickly solved by Flamingo dropping the song. Wish You Were Here tag was dedicated to Davis, and the Hang Me Up To Dry tag was dedicated to Alex H. Costumes were Sip as Santa, Stan as Sgt Pepper Paul McCartney, GK as the Easter Bunny and Zach Wiznitzer as an escaped convict. *Hatred is for Fetae (The Menstrual Cycle cover) * Wish You Were Here (tease)/Hang Me Up To Dry (tease)/War Pigs (Black Sabbath cover) =Doug Linse's Graduation Party= A very strange Flamingo show. They played some random covers, and had a multitude of guests. *Face Down (Red Jumpsuit Apparatus cover, Elie Maalouf on vocals) *Hatred is for Fetae *Barracuda (Heart Cover, Sean Davis on vocal *Kaoss Jam/Stockholm Syndrome tease *Fire (Aguasaurus cover, Andrew Thomas and Bryan Grove on Vocals) *Purple Bricks tease ('Nuff Said cover, Sean Davis on vocals) *Girlfriend (Avril Lavigne cover, Mike Norton on vocals, Keith Curbow on keys) *My Generation (The Who cover, Sean Davis on vocals) =Fallfest '07= A really bad performance. Wiz dropped out a week beforehand, so Flamingo had to recruit Curbow on bass. They completely changed their setlist, and it was really bad. Best of Both Worlds was tributed to Davis and Trudie. Note that the setlist may be innaccurate. After this show, many people hated Flamingo. Costumes were Sip as an emo kid, GK in all black suit, Stant as a gorilla, and Curbow as an astronaut. *Tomorrow Never Knows (The Beatles cover) *Killing In The Name (Rage Against The Machine cover) *Hit Me Baby One More Time (Britney Spears cover) *Best of Both Worlds (Hannah Montana cover) *Fat Albert Theme Song =Acoustic Coffee House II= Harry and the Potters tribute show. Wiz was too busy with Basketball for the bass. *Setlist unavailable currently =Jamie O'Connell Quatro Show= The famous show. Set up by Flamingo, yet they got kicked off stage. Flamingo played two sets, one which was darker and one which was more like pop-rock. Costumes for Dark Flamingo included GK in all black and Sip as a jock. Set One: *Where Boys Fear To Tread (Smashing Pumpkins cover) *Trust? *Soul Smoking *Hatred is for Fetae (The Menstrual Cycle cover) Set Two: *Reputation (Baker cover) *Song 2 (Blur cover)/Homefries (Gateway To Thousen tease) *New Wizard Anthem (Harry and the Potters cover) *Mountainside (Flaming Lips cover) *BAG *Revival (Vintage Black cover) *Save Ginny Weasley (Harry and the Potters cover, with Shea Maloney on lyrics) *What I Like About You *Phylis (Apollo Sunshine cover) =Acoustic Coffee House III= At this point and time, Flamingo Autopsy became angry at Medfield bands and decided to blatantly do a whole set making fun of them. They recruited Davis on bass, and it was a classic time. Sadly, though, nobody understood the jokes. Farmhouse was an on purpose breakdown. *Nightcrawlers of Seville/When Johnny Comes Marching In Again (Elephantom cover) *Kryptonite (3 Doors Down cover) *Hot In Herre (Nelly cover) *Farmhouse (Phish cover) =Springfest 2008= The "redemption" show. Everybody was expecting a joke set, but Flamingo came out and surprised people with a very tight set. This is Flamingo's greatest shortened set. They were alotted 30 minutes, but were kicked off the stage after 15 minutes. Surprisingly, they were able to perform their whole set. Costumes were GK as a cowboy. *Fly On The Wall (Neil Young, Miley Cyrus, Zox cover) *Soul Smoking *She's A Vampire (Zox cover) *BAG *Mountainside (Flaming Lips cover) =Fallfest 2008= The show. This was Flamingo's greatest show, even though they made quite the many mistakes. They were on fire, from the first song to the last. Many new songs were revealed, and the band was very much into it. Zach Wiznitzer was unable to practice so he could not perform. Also, like Aguasaurus, the sound people really liked Flamingo and praised them highly after the set. The power was shut off as Flamingo hit the last chord of their last song. An interview with the 359 was taken after the set, with Flamingo Autospy consisting of Sip, Stan, GK, Elie The Great, Cotter, Doug Linse and Norton. Saad and CMac were almost in the interview, but opted out. Costumes were 80s themed. Stan was locked out of his house, though, so he ended up wearing G's red hoodie and Meghan's red sunglasses. *Watching Rainbows (The Beatles cover) *She's A Vampire (Zox cover)/Bohemian Rhapsody tag (Queen cover) *Stealing My Religion *Nobody Told Me (John Lennon cover) *Trust? *War Pigs (Black Sabbath cover) *Interstellar Overdrive riff (Pink Floyd cover)/Soul Smoking